gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II
GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II, (aka Gundam Exia Repair II, R2), is the repaired and upgraded version of the original GN-001 Gundam Exia. It was piloted only once by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics After its GN Drive was salvaged, Exia was given a proper repair job, CB engineers upgraded the suit with the advances in GN technology between its creation and the present. Exia's armor was replaced with the hollow armor used in the second-generation mobile suits, removing the need for external particle feed cables in the process. The rear shows notable differences as a series of thrusters and exhaust ports were added upon its rear shoulder armor, rear torso, and calves for increased speed and maneuverability in melee combat. Its GN Sword has been replaced with GN Sword Kai; all other weaponry except for two beam sabers were removed. Exia also possess an ability tentatively named as as GN Drive Burst Mode. The system is not clearly defined, only that the GN Drive accelerates particle production to give Exia greater thrust. The full capabilities of the enhanced Gundam Exia are unclear as its resurrection and deployment was brief. Armaments GN Sword Kai The primary weapon of the repaired Exia is the GN Sword Kai. While virtually identical to Exia's original GN Sword, the new weapon incorporates features originally seen on the GN Sword III. The switch from one mode to another is even faster now and the blade makes use of advances in GN technology to be even more effective than its predecessorExia MG manual, no translationhttp://dalong.net/review/mg/m122/p/m122_m0011.JPG. GN Beam Saber The improved Exia features only two beam sabers carried over from the original Exia. The beam sabers are stored on the sideskirts where the GN Blades were stored. The side-skirts can rotate a full 360 for quick access. GN Vulcan A small beam-based vulcan cannon, built into the Exia's forearms. As all of the its capabilities are inferior to that of the GN Sword - Rifle Mode, it is used primarily for threatening and limiting enemy movement. GN Shield While likely, there is no evidence to support the fact that the RII has a shield the the following is based on best speciulation. Defensive equipment composed of durable E-Carbon, superior to the armor class of conventional mobile weapons and extremely difficult to destroy. As the Exia is designed for close-quarters combat, the shield it's equipped with is relatively small and light-weight. Both ends of the shield are bladed and of sufficient consistency to be used as a piercing weapon. System Features GN Drive Burst Mode A feature of Exia's GN Drive chassis. By releasing the limiter compartment, a temporary burst state of the GN Drive is possible. Since regular use is not recommended, this ability was rarely activated. This feature was also available on the Original Exia but was only seen onscreen being used once with the R2.MG Gundam Exia manualProfile under GN-Drive section;translation by mike_s_6;source image:http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/gundam/images/d/de/Efefefef.jpg Trans-Am System History Setsuna spent the five years after Operation Fallen Angels independent of Celestial being. Both he and a crippled Exia returned to the fold in 2312. After its GN Drive was transferred to 00 Gundam, Exia was moved to an alternate location. Subsequent evaluation found that despite the serious damage inflicted by Graham Aker's GN Flag, wear and tear from nearly half a decade of improvised maintenance, and a crippling defeat at the hands of an A-Laws Ahead, the chassis was still structurally sound. The decision was made to repair and refit Exia for use as a second-line unit, either with a GN Particle storage tank, similar to 0 Gundam's configuration for its final combat sortie under Celestial Being's banner, or by swapping the GN Drive of a front-line Gundam that was too damaged for combat. Eventually, Exia R2 was deployed under the second configuration. The 00 Raiser was severely damaged after battling Ribbons Almark's CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Cannon and left with only a single GN Drive. Sumeragi Lee Noriega ordered the remaining drive fitted to R2 so Setsuna could continue to fight.Together once again with his original Gundam, mated once again with its original GN Drive, Setsuna faced Ribbons' and 0Gundam in one final battleTwin Drive (episode),[Rebirth.Setsuna's victory is exchanged with GN Sword Kai which destroyed and the cockpit damaged in the battle.It can be presumed the GN Drive on Exia R2 was retrieved and is utilized by Setsuna's new Gundam, the 00 Qan[T].It is known R2 was salavaged by CB again but it is unknown if R2 was repaired again once for battle. Pics Gallery File:Exia r2.jpg Notes *Notice that in episode 25 of the first season, Graham's beam saber pierced Exia's right side, whereas in episode 25 of the second season 0 Gundam pierced its left side. *The R2 has the record of having the shortest operation time of a Gundam piloted by a main character before becoming unusable, about 3 minutes including deployment. References External Links *Gundam Exia Repair II on MAHQ Category:Anno Domini mobile suits